cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vindicators
Overview The Vindicators are a hero group led by Ms. Liberty. They can often be found with Longbow fighting Arachnos in the Rogue Isles. History The Vindicators believe in second chances and are willing to see the good in heroes that might have previously strayed from the path. This can be seen most recently when they recruited Malaise into their ranks. Members *Ms. Liberty (founder, leader) *Aurora Borealis *Infernal *Luminary *Malaise *Mynx *Swan *Valkyrie *Woodsman Villain types Minions Demon These vicious creatures serve Infernal only because he forces them to. By subverting their will through the use of ancient mystic rituals he creates permanent servants. If his control begins to wane over a particular demon, he performs another ceremony and binds it permanently into his weapons or armor to increase their strength. Powers Heroes Aurora Borealis Main Article: Aurora Borealis Before the war, Aurora Scott was just a fledgling hero doing her best for the city she loved. Afterwards, she was something else entirely. Aurora played host to Sister Psyche's mind after the Freedom Phalanx heroine was injured in the war. After gladly sacrificing her autonomy so that Sister Psyche could continue to serve, Aurora's just now returning to her own life. And she's got a few bones to pick with the villains who flourished in her absence. Powers Infernal Main Article: Infernal A master of demon binding and summoning from another dimension, Infernal's boundless willpower allows him to control the many fiends he has forced into his service. As a member of the Vindicators, he often assists Numina of the Freedom Phalanx. Powers Luminary Main Article: Luminary The current Luminary is an android built by Positron to replace the original Luminary who retired in 1995. Far from being a cold machine, Luminary has developed a strong personality under the watchful gaze of the android Citadel of the Freedom Phalanx. Armed with powerful energy blasts, Luminary has become a shining example of heroism and progress for Paragon City. Powers Malaise Main Article: Malaise Jean-Pierre Lourdin was not always a hero. He began his career as a villain in Europe, using the twisted images in his mind to commit robberies. With INTERPOL hot on his trail he landed in Paragon City, where his broken thoughts were detected by Sister Psyche. She confronted him and after an intense battle was able to subdue him. She spent months healing the damage to his mind and has taught him more productive uses of his abilities. Sister Psyche vouched for him with the authorities and he has been allowed to help with the current crisis in Paragon City. Many are keeping a watchful eye on Malaise, however, for signs of his madness returning. Powers Ms. Liberty Main Article: Ms. Liberty Megan is the daughter of the original Miss Liberty from the Golden Age. She has taken up the mantle to fight for freedom, in this specific case to free Paragon City from its villain infestation. She has heightened strength and endurance as well as the power of the Liberty Belt, which was passed on to her by her grandmother. Powers Mynx Main Article: Mynx Katherine Stevens was a young college student who was transformed against her will by cruel Crey experimentation. After escaping from Crey, she was discovered on the streets by Synapse, of the Freedom Phalanx, who helped her regain control and recover her memory. Now she uses her superhuman reflexes and implanted battle claws to hunt crime in the urban jungle of Paragon City. Powers (Levels 46–54 only) Swan Main Article: Swan Lena Elliot was touched by magic from the moment she was born on the Vernal Equinox. Both her parents were powerful mystics, and performed a ceremony to bless Lena’s birth. Shortly after her 21st birthday, Lena’s parents were caught in the middle of a battle between the Circle of Thorns and the 5th Column. The groups were seeking a pair of rings that had been in the Elliot family for generations. Lena’s powers manifested, and she instinctively protected herself and her parents. Manticore had been following the 5th Column group and came to the Elliots’ aid. The battle was going poorly, when Lena lashed out with her psychic abilities, stunning many of the villains. Manticore mopped up the rest, but not before the 5th Column managed to escape with Lena’s parents. Manticore offered Lena the chance to fight at his side, and she jumped at the opportunity. As Swan, she aids him in his relentless war against the 5th Column, in the hopes that one day she will find her parents alive. Powers Valkyrie Main Article: Valkyrie Valerie Kellum was an archeologist who discovered what she first took for an ancient spear. A more careful examination led to the realization that the spear had a technological component. She traveled around Europe looking for ideas about its origin and ended up in a local Crey facility. When a Crey security team tried to take the weapon from her, it activated and injected Valerie with advanced nanites that transformed her into Valkyrie, an extraordinary warrior with a completely different personality. She broke free and traveled to Paragon City where Positron is helping her come to terms with her new identity. Powers Woodsman Main Article: Woodsman The Woodsman was once a renowned hero who helped keep the world of mankind in balance with the forces of nature, fighting against those who would destroy or corrupt nature for their own ends. He came to a tragic end when he was captured by the Devouring Earth, who used his link with the earth to destroy Woodvale and carve out their own territories. Though the Woodsman's physical body perished at the hands of the Devouring Earth, his spirit was freed through the actions of the city's heroes. Now he lives on as a spirit of nature, at one with the wild places of the Earth, helping heroes carry on the fight for the safety of the world. Powers Category:Enemies